


meet you halfway

by scarsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Dom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: All porn no plot. Keith and Shiro have morning sex for no good reason.





	meet you halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. I wanted some more of Keith topping and Shiro bottoming so I basically just did this for myself. 
> 
> I don't refer to Keith's genitals with any specific words so this should be safe regardless, but be mindful of it just in case.
> 
> I don't understand the concept of proof reading porn so I do apologise for stupid typos u might find.

Shiro wakes up with warm light tickling his nose. The sunlight comes in bright and beautiful, reflecting on white walls and white sheets, and when he yawns and stretches, he turns over to look at Keith. He's lying on his side, with a hand tucked under his head, and he's looking at Shiro with soft eyes and a tiny smile at the corners of his lips.

"How long have you been awake?" Shiro asks, his voice rough as he turns on his side to get closer to Keith. "Were you watching me sleep? You weirdo."

Keith chuckles. "I've just been up for like five minutes, don't flatter yourself."

Shiro rolls his eyes.

"You snore," Keith teases, moving a little closer to him.

Shiro lets out a laugh, quiet but hearty, and uses his knuckles to stroke the side of Keith's face--there where he doesn't have a scar. "No I don't," he whispers, and leans in to give Keith's lips a short, almost chaste kiss.

But of course, it feels like fire to Keith. Just having Shiro close, His warmth and his breath, his rough hands and the smell of his skin; it all feels like sparks flying the second their lips touch, and something lights up inside him like the tail of a comet.

"You do," Keith says, deepening the kiss and squeezing his fingers into the back of Shiro's hair. "So loud."

"I am so sorry," Shiro says in between kisses, his voice lower and rougher, and Keith knows the same fire is in him. "I'll have to make it up to you."

Shiro turns him on his back like he weighs nothing, and settles on top of him almost immediately. He kisses Keith, deep and hungry, teasing his tongue into his mouth and rocking against his hips until Keith can't hold it together anymore and moans. He tugs at Shiro's hair and spreads his legs a little wider for him; he can feel Shiro getting hard against him through their underwear and he bucks his hips up, looking for friction and hoping to tease Shiro some more.

Keith gasps when Shiro's warm hand touches his waist and slides down to sink his thumb into the dip next to his hip bone--he's learnt over time that that simple motion is one of the many things that makes Keith impatient, and the way he whines makes Shiro smile against his lips. Still works. Shiro works his way with kisses and bites down Keith's jawline and towards his neck; he sucks a bruise next to his collarbone and Keith swears he can see stars exploding behind his eyelids. Shiro starts slow, he starts with a soft kiss and then leaves bruises on his skin, fingerprints on Keith's body when he least expects it, and it drives Keith wild every time. Before he knows he's doing it, he's cursing under his breath and grabbing onto Shiro's strong shoulders like his life depended on it; Shiro is hot and heavy on top of him, all hard muscle and need and want, and Keith groans as he moves his hands down to grab Shiro's ass and pull him closer, rocking his hips against his hard length.

Shiro stops kissing his neck and grabs his jaw with the metal hand, just hard enough to make Keith look up at him and see his smirk. It says it all, everything Keith needs to know. With his flesh hand, Shiro slides Keith's boxers down and goes back to pressing kisses and bites along Keith's chest; Keith lifts his hips up to help Shiro pull off his boxers and then just waits, fully naked on the bed, with his legs spread wide, ready and eager for whatever Shiro wants to do to him--it makes him swallow a hard lump in his throat and he swears he can feel himself throbbing with anticipation. A little whine escapes his lips involuntarily.

Shiro smirks again. He suckles a bruise right on Keith's hip bone, his metal fingers teasing Keith's inner thighs, sliding dangerously close to where he wants them, needs them, but Shiro takes his time. He licks an almost delicate line with the tip of his tongue from below Keith's navel to his pubic bone, feeling him inhale sharply and tug at a fistful of his hair.

"You seem a little impatient," Shiro almost purrs, his breath hot on Keith's skin.

"M'not," Keith says, his voice hoarse and low and his hips bucking up to expose his absolute lie. He hears Shiro chuckle and thinks about cursing him out for a second, but then he feels Shiro's tongue on him.

Keith moans much louder than he'd like to, his thighs fall to the sides and he pulls at Shiro's hair perhaps a little too hard. But Shiro is licking and sucking and making noises in the back of his throat like Keith's the most delicious thing he's ever put his mouth on. He grabs on to Shiro's head and rocks his hips up against him, practically grinding against his face. His annoyingly beautiful face. Shiro's fingertips sink into the sides of his thighs, both flesh and metal, and Keith feels like this must be heaven, pleasure and pain and risking bruises and all. He grunts with his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back into the pillow; he feels Shiro's tongue working him, his lips around him, wet and loud and sloppy, and all the while Shiro moans under his breath. When Keith looks down, he sees Shiro splayed out on the bed, the muscles on his back rising and falling as he lifts Keith's thighs just enough and his hips grinding into the mattress. Keith wants nothing but to reach down and grab his perfect ass, and he's torn for a second, because Shiro's mouth is about to violently push him over the edge.

Gasping, Keith grabs Shiro's hair, harder, and manages to sigh out a rough "Stop" out of his throat. Shiro has the nerve to let out a whine before he pulls Keith out of his mouth with a pop; when he looks up at him, he lets out a breath and wipes the messy lower half of his face. It does nothing. Keith knows he just does it to rile him up, and he hates that it works. The corner of Shiro's lips turns up into a tiny, barely noticeable smirk, because he can read Keith like an open book and he's pleased with himself. Keith wants to devour him.

He shifts on the bed, enough to sit down and lean into Shiro as he pulls him by the hair and kisses him, hard and breathy and shamelessly needy. It's never been a secret that Shiro drives him crazy, so he's never felt the need to hide it. Keith stands on his knees and pulls Shiro up along with him without breaking the kiss, he squeezes himself closer to him and presses his fingertips hard into the sharp line of Shiro's jaw. He gives his bottom lip a hard bite.

"I'm going to fuck you," Keith whispers, holding Shiro's face close to his, breathing hot on his lips.

Shiro just smiles. And Keith thinks that it would look angelic and almost innocent, that little earnest smile, if there wasn't something wicked in Shiro's eyes to go along with it. He gives Shiro's jaw a little squeeze and gives him a gentle shove away from him.

"How do you want me, kitten?" Shiro asks with a soft voice.

"Facing me," Keith answers, getting off of the bed to get his strap-on and the lube out of the drawer. He's almost painfully hard as he wraps the straps around his hips, because he knows Shiro is watching him. Just to make a show of it, he pushes the smaller part inside himself while his mouth hangs slightly open; he lets out a little moan and bites his bottom lip, and the room is so dead quiet he can hear Shiro whisper the smallest "Fuck" he's ever heard.

Keith crawls back on the bed where Shiro is waiting for him, his legs spread and his cock hard, his flesh arm lying behind his neck. It makes Keith throb, no if's or but's about it. Keith walks on his knees until he's close enough to touch Shiro's thighs and he makes him spread his legs a little more. He squirts a fair amount of lube on his fingers and leans in to kiss Shiro, and he bites and nibbles, tastes his gasps and his tiny moans as he takes his time to work him open. Shiro reaches up to touch Keith's arms, to squeeze his shoulders when he moves his fingers deeper, when he opens him a little more. He moans low in his throat and he throws his head back. When he rocks his hips it's slow, following Keith's pace, and he's soft and pliant, and it makes Keith want to wreck him.

"Keith..." he breathes, and it almost makes Keith moan in return.

"What is it, puppy?" Keith asks, managing to keep his cool.

In response, Shiro lets out a delicious sound, a half-moan half-grunt that sets Keith's blood on fire. Keith stands back on his knees and waits until Shiro's eyes are locked on his to stroke his dick.

"You want it?" he teases, squirting lube on it.

"Yeah."

"Ask nicely."

Shiro gasps. His cock twitches though it's only half-hard. He practically squirms on the bed, and Keith can't get enough of it. He leans into him to kiss his lips, and he bites them, and he sucks on the lower one for a second before he mumbles his command against Shiro's mouth again, a little more firm this time.

"Ask nicely."

"Please, Keith," Shiro breathes, squeezing his arms, his shoulders, whatever he can get his hands on, spreading his legs in such an obscene way Keith doesn't know how he manages to not come on the spot. "Please."

Keith straightens his back and slaps the dick in his palm a couple of times. He can practically see Shiro's mouth water with the way his eyelids fall heavy and he bites his lip.

"Please, what, puppy?"

"God, Keith. Please."

Keith positions himself to enter Shiro, and he holds the base of his dick to guide it in, barely an inch. Shiro almost cries out when Keith pulls back out unceremoniously. Holding himself up with one arm, Keith leans over Shiro, into him, close enough that Shiro parts his lips to kiss him and moves towards him like a magnet when Keith denies him.

"What do you want, puppy?" Keith whispers instead.

Shiro looks at him with a soft frown on his face and his eyes half-closed, looking fucked out before they've even begun. "I want you inside me, Keith," he mumbles, squeezing Keith's arms.

"Good boy," Keith says, and presses a soft kiss to Shiro's cheek.

He holds the base of his dick again and starts to push inside him, slowly, listening to Shiro hold his breath like it was the sweetest music. He pays attention to his face, to his frown and his parted lips, and pushes inside him a little deeper. A choked sound comes out of Shiro's throat, and his flesh fingertips sink into Keith's arm.

"You okay?"

Shiro moans and nods. Keith pushes in deeper, and squirts more lube on the shaft and slides in until he's fully inside Shiro, hanging over him. He brushes a strand of hair away from Shiro's sweaty forehead and kisses the center of his scar, right over the bridge of his nose.

"Move," Shiro says in between heavy breaths, still clinging onto Keith's arm. "Move, please. Keith..."

Keith does. He starts slow. He moves back and slides back in, slow enough that Shiro shudders underneath him and gasps, and Keith feels like he could spend the rest of his life just looking at him. Touching him and feeling him and kissing him, and he would be the happiest man alive.

He pulls out and pushes back in, feeling the thrusts inside himself as he starts to rock, the base of the strap-on rubbing deliciously against him. He starts to pick up the pace then, finding a steady rhythm as Shiro moans quietly. Keith shifts on the bed to get a better angle, and Shiro reaches up to pull him down and kiss him. It's slow and hard, and when Shiro starts to rock against him, Keith fucks faster into him. Almost immediately, Shiro cries out. His metal fingers twist into the sheets, and he tangles his flesh fingers into Keith's hair as he dips his head to kiss his neck.

Shiro moans Keith's name like it's the only word he knows. He tugs at his hair and Keith gives him another kiss before he straightens his back and lifts one of Shiro's legs over his shoulder. The moan that Shiro lets out almost drives Keith over the edge, pushing deeper inside him almost does it as well, the way Shiro throws his head back and bites on his own hand is too much for Keith to bear. Keith is panting as well, fucking deeper and harder into Shiro and feeling every thrust against and inside himself as well. He bites on the inside of Shiro's knee for the sake of occupying his mouth with something, and when Shiro's breath starts to hitch and he goes still, Keith licks his palm and wraps his hand around his cock. When he gives the half-hard base of it a firm stroke, Shiro's body tenses and he gasps. Keith rubs the head of it with his palm, thumbs at it while he shifts and fucks Shiro into the mattress, and he can see the moment Shiro starts to break. There is something in the way his mouth hangs open and his eyes are squeezed shut, white hair clinging to his sweaty forehead and his skin tinted the slightest bit red. Keith rubs and palms at Shiro's cock with the same pace he'd use for himself if he could, and it doesn't take long for Shiro to let out a choked cry and buck his hips up almost violently.

"Keith," Shiro moans, and his metal fingers wrap around Keith's wrist. Then, he just keeps moaning Keith's name, rocking his hips down to meet his thrusts halfway until he stops.

Keith reaches down and wraps his fingers around Shiro's neck, not choking, just putting enough pressure on his fingertips that Shiro cries out and spills over the hard muscles of his stomach almost instantly. His chest heaves and his legs shake around Keith, and Keith rubs his cock almost too hard, making him whine and spill every last drop on himself while Keith continues to rock and roll his hips. He lets his hand rest on Shiro's chest while he struggles to breathe or speak or function, and so Keith rolls his hips around to get himself off. He feels the smaller part of the toy hit the right spot inside him and the front of it on his dick, rubbing, and he hears Shiro gasping and whining until he finally comes. He chokes out Shiro's name and holds still as waves rush through him, holding himself up on Shiro's chest and feeling the frantic heartbeat that matches his own so perfectly. Keith whines under his breath, and Shiro pulls him down, meets him in a deep kiss with his arms wrapped around his neck.

Keith kisses him back. They're both sweaty and sticky and the sheets are a mess, but Shiro's kiss is soft and sweet, and he's playing almost gently with his hair, and Keith can only smile.

"Pull out," Shiro whispers with a smirk, half-laughing, and when Keith does, Shiro sighs deep and noisy, and Keith collapses on top of him.

He buries his face in the crook of Shiro's shoulder and breathes him in. He feels Shiro rub slow, soft, lazy circles on his back and a smile against his own neck. And he's happy and content, and he drinks in the quietness of the room and Shiro's breathing and the warmth of the sunlight coming in through the windows.

"Love you," he mumbles.

"Love you too," Shiro says, and presses a soft kiss to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on the twatter @gothshirogane and talk to me about top Keith and how beautiful Shiro is please.


End file.
